


Can't Control the Ocean

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, Alex POV, Alex lives, Fix-It, M/M, Metaphors, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “I used to try and predict it,” Q says. “Pick a place on the beach and stand there. I tried to get as close as possible to the point where the wave would stop. Told myself I would never move, no matter what.” He chuckles, ducking his head briefly. “I ruined a lot of shoes as a boy. It’s one of those lessons from the universe, isn’t it? You can’t control the ocean. You can only control where you stand—and if you stay.”“I should have stayed.” Alex stares at Danny’s form, across the sand. “I should have stayed.”





	Can't Control the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet introspective that I mostly wrote in my head when I was down at the beach today.

_Then_  
The seagulls were screaming at him. Alex buried his hands in his coat pockets as he paced along the shoreline. The waves roared at him, chasing him across the sand. His shoes wavered unsteadily on the rocks underfoot.

So this was America.

He looked out across the waves and thought of Danny. Always, he was thinking of Danny.

He glanced down at the water rushing up towards his feet. He stared at it, watching, waiting. He wasn’t going to move, he decided. He was going to wait. Take on the ocean.

The water burbled, roiled. It flew across the sand, racing towards his shoes, fast, so fast. Too fast. Tension rose in his chest, a tightness. He remembered the chest, the pain in his hands from beating against the walls.

He stepped back, a single step.

The wave froze, millimeters from his toes, motionless in space, rolling, moving, but unable to come any closer. It subsided, sweeping back to the ocean, retreating. For now.

Alex inhaled deeply. Then he turned and walked away, the waves growling behind him, the seagulls cackling. He had work to do.

  
*  


_Now_  
“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Q muses, appearing at Alex’s side. “The power of Mother Nature.”

Alex nods, staring across the sea. Further down the beach, Danny is asking Bond to teach him basic fighting moves. Alex watches their silhouettes, feels something ease inside him.

“I used to try and predict it,” Q says. “Pick a place on the beach and stand there. I tried to get as close as possible to the point where the wave would stop. Told myself I would never move, no matter what.” He chuckles, ducking his head briefly. “I ruined a lot of shoes as a boy.”

He turns to look at Alex. “Did you ever do that?”

Alex remembers America. The shore. He nods slowly. “But I backed away.”

Q hums softly. “It’s a better strategy. You save more shoes.” He laughs. “It’s one of those lessons from the universe, isn’t it? You can’t control the ocean. You can only control where you stand—and if you stay.”

“I should have stayed.” Alex stares at Danny’s form, across the sand. “I should have stayed.”

“Alex.” Q turns to face him. “You did the right thing. You’re here, now. He’s here. You’re both alive.”

“His friend isn’t. His other friend. It’s my fault.” Alex frowns slightly. “And he’s met my mother.”

Q snorts. “You should’ve seen Bond’s face when I took him to meet _my_ mother. I thought he was going to jump out of his seat when she grabbed his arm.”

Alex sighs. “It’s all my fault.”

“None of it’s your fault, Alex.” Q places a hand on his arm. “Alex. You know that, right? You can’t control the ocean.”

Alex looks away, watches the waves.

“Q!” Bond shouts. “I need you for a demonstration!”

“You do not!” Q answers immediately. “You just got out of medical, you bastard!” He races across the beach, hurrying towards Bond. “Don’t even think about it, do you hear me?”

Alex’s gaze is drawn back to the waves. He thinks about the trunk, about America. About Danny. Always about Danny.

“What are you thinking about?”

Alex turns and smiles. Danny is at his side, fitting perfectly in the space alongside him. Alex hesitates, trying to find a way to place his thoughts into words. “You,” he says simply.

Danny beams and twines his arm in Alex’s. “The best kind of thoughts,” he teases, eyes warm.

Alex bends down and presses a kiss to the top of Danny’s hair. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Danny wraps his arms around Alex. “I love you, too.”

Across the beach, Q is still shouting at Bond. Danny is warm where he is plastered against his side. 

Q was right. He couldn’t fight the ocean. But he’s here now.

Alex takes Danny’s hand and leads him along the beach. Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr!](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
